offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkolol16
Pinkolol, I'm scripting a future movie animated with Mine-imator that will be released around Q2 2014. As I feel I need to let others know and to spoil a TON of juicy stuff, feel free to add that. The title is Minecraft: Chaos Theory. Should you allow me to create a page on it, that will be fine. LucasFan (talk) 23:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Skype: arcanemagnus So you want to argue? Add me on skype. My skype's arcanemagnus and I WILL prove you that I'm an official member of YTR. LucasFan (talk) for Pinkilol16 yeah and i am harding make a video so see my channel ok i give your the link http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuQ0cELu-o9cUpZteMtJszA So I've become The Lilith, have I? *meaning: someone who's very existence is kept secret by other people and keeps them away from the public. By the way, SM3 blocked me and removed me on skype and insulted me that I was not real YTR. LucasFan (talk) 01:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 03:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, im still confused, so am I in the YTR or not... oh and if u can, get starman3 to read my talk page please. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a question... Why does starman3's (awsome) videos look different than the game supermario64? Ok, Thanx for telling me! :) P.S. I just made a new blog, will u check it out plz? Its called Super Mario 64 Codes!! (Good for making bloopers like smg4 and starman3) lol, such a long name!! ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry, forgot 2 put signature ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry i dont undrstand wat u said... oh and i added TONS of new codes on my blog :D ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ok i get it now, thanx, sorry im only 11, also im editing my blog every short while, so yah, and if u can get starman3 to check out my page id really appreciate that, thanx! :) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) im SO sorry im bothering u so much, but 2 things: 1.) can i get ur color code 2.) would u mind telling ppl about my blog? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I feel bad right now, i post many comments D: i just wanna know, what time are u usually on to the time yur off of wikia so i can post comments (if i need to) during that timeline, again im really sorry oh, and u know my gmail, right? if not its on my proile, anyway, could u email me on how to configure the signature thingy... ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 02:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) D: EMERGENCY: My Project64 doesn't work, here's what is says: CN64System::EmulationStarting: Exeption caught File:.\N64 System\N64 Class.cpp Line: 255 uhh... any ideas, PLZ report back as soon as possible, idk whats going on here ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 15:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) never mind i got it working again, well... kinda, all my cheats and colors, and were deleted :/ ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) do u make bloopers? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Pinkolol16, if you really do like pink, your gonna LOVE this world modifier code: 8133B424 1919 (tell me if it doesn't work cuz it works for me) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i guess that was pretty obvious. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) by the way whos LucasFan... seems like u and him are having a fight? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) guess what! I suscribed 2 u on youtube :D (with my gmail account, not youtube account cuz i dont have one) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 23:05, November 3, 2013 (UTC) so do u know smg4 in person? (idk i just got bored, im supposed to be doing my science hw) Re: Message No problem. The VSTF reverted the rest of them and blocked the user :). — Jr Mime (talk) 21:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Play as Yoshi, WITHOUT the screwed up leg!!: 8134B89C 8019 8134B89E 4E28 8134B8C4 8015 8134B8C6 0B74 (your welcome :D) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 15:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) oh, well it is a pretty cool code isnt it, right now im in school, lol, so i bet your home right now, arent you? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) can u detete that 4tb17ydj and this message, thats my password, i must've accidentally put when i looged on D: ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) and also, is there a code u dont know?! its like u know every single sm64 code... ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 13:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) uh... if u had a new hair style, and at first u thought it was cool, but now u hate it cuz ur peers are laughing at u, wat would u do? but u were the type of person that doesnt feel comfortable saying "Stop It!!" cuz u dont wanna sound mean. and u dont tell ur parents to take away the haIr style cuz their the ones who did it? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) hi, i'd like you to help me build my wiki, here's the link: http://the-brenternillians.wikia.com/wiki/ ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 19:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) may i ask you a favor please? wil you help me with my minecraft server, when your out of school, i dont want u 2 get in trouble cuz of me... here's the ip adress: 192.168.43.94 Thanx :) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) pinkolol16, im SO happy right now, maybe, tommorow ill be on youtube!! anyway i was wondering if u would teach me how to make bloopers. i have pj64, all i need is a recorder, and... well, whatever it is that u use 4 bloopers :P plz help me with this, it been my dream 2 make funny sm64 bloopers, thanx pink! For the future Issues in YTR have proven 1 page of an important character is going to be missing. DO NOT SPAM ME WITH QUESTIONS OF THIS Because it will get annoying, clog up my gmail, and I'll be pissed. Know that i also hate typing that word, so approach me with caution for questions. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 04:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) 20:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Right Australlia is a continent? 'Cuz my teacher says Australlia is in a continent. I thought i'd ask u cuz u live there. (its me TRG200, when i log on, it wont load the editor, but it does when im not logged on) (Replying here cause why not) Australia is technically both a continent and a country. It's an island far from everything else and we have a flag and are a country as well. It's unique in that way. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 20:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hi im new here im 11 ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 23:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Thanks! :) Also I just wanted to tell you that my birthday was on December 12. I was going to ask you a question then, but I had trouble accesing the Internet. Anyway I won't bother you with the question. It's a bit too crazy. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 02:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) XD, You GOTTA watch this: (If you haven't already) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spfldADp8OU ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to add you as a friend on my 3DS, but if you dont want me to, tell me and I'll delete it. Sorry, forgot to tell you my friend code: FC: 1134-8020-0391 Name: TRG200 ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) This... This isn't true... is it?: :( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts6lsU4iLOY Hey Pink, Zaid here. I created the Mariofan14 page here in the wiki. I need to be added to the YTR Member page here on this wiki. If you could do that, that'd be great. Thanks and ttyl Mariofan1416 (talk) 16:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Zaid (Mariofan14) Hey Pink, do you want me to add the Friends content to your page? Let me know. :) YTRMariofan14 (talk) 15:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC)YTRMariofan14 Starman3 said he isn't leader of YTR anymore... So you could ask any admin on this wiki (maybe you are?) to change that on Starman3's page. Just to be correct. ~Velociraptor Hey Pink, Zaid here. Can I be made an admin of the YTR Wiki? YTRMariofan14 (talk) 15:32, April 30, 2014 (UTC)YTRMariofan14 Shoot. Thanks anyway, Pink :) If you need any help or ideas, I'm here YTRMariofan14 (talk) 23:10, April 30, 2014 (UTC)YTRMariofan14 What do you mean you don't really think so? Mariofan14, the American Hero! 20:04, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Mariofan14 Oh okay. Mariofan14, the American Hero!Mariofan14 (Zaid) I think the Staman3 page may need a section on "Controversy" considering what's been going on as of late.TheDerpentine (talk) 17:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Starman3 Page: New Section I think the Staman3 page may need a section on "Controversy" considering what's been going on as of late.TheDerpentine (talk) 17:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) http://offical-youtube-rangers.wikia.com/wiki/People_Truth Check this out. Well then As of recent, I've heard the YTR has been disbanded. 15:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Your Color Code, Please Hey, pink? Remember when you said I could use your CC for my movie? Well, can I have it? IJosh64 (talk) 03:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You know what, please listen? This wiki IS about YTR, but when you look at anyother ****ing source, it still is fair and professional to atleast add some information. Look at any other wiki, there's atleast a references in other work list page. In fact, who do you think I'm just trying to help? Remember what happened with you and Starman3, the information is relevant and we took a vote, we'll take it here if that get's into your jurisdiction. You really think your that nice and stuff if all your doing is erasing stuff that has to do with the page? And the YTR for that matter, do you have something against ROYT or us or something, or are you just trying to have your own little wiki? The whole making it professional thing is kinda dull, but not only is it not happening at this pace, it's also just being rude. Good day. IJosh64 (talk) 17:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) For the last time, even if you don't, they belong in the "Appearances as a character" section, which, from your rules, canoncy, having fetured the person the page is talking about, and having relevance, well, it does. If you would, atleast add a page titled something about a list of movies with other YouTubers, or better yet, we do some very comlicated thing with a tab like link that can give more information on another wiki or something, but I think it belongs there, and the least you could do is consider or even help OUR wiki out a little. IJosh64 (talk) 00:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Also how dare you call us fanfiction? Why don't we call your's fanfiction? IJosh64 (talk) 00:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) How is it not relevant, it' canon, it's part of the community, and YTR Members appeared in it. If this was the case about another wiki, they would agree this is the thing. Seriously, atleast the small little they appeared in it doing this thing. Why is it selfish to not listen, because it's wrong. How the heck do you not see it as relevance, it's how a real wiki would work. And how dare you call us fanfiction? Our's is just as canon as your's, and if not, more canon. Also, your mean. You think of me trying to fit your wiki into our picture, well, then who said YOU can say what's canon and what's "fanfiction" and how people feel when you don't accept them? I'm not trying to be, as you told Enzo, "annoying", I'm just trying to help and it's relevant, this isn't the brony situation from the Sonic News Network, atleast go look and see something like Wookiepedia or the TARDIS Data Core. They all have subjects that aren't part of the mainstream stuff, like, the TARDIS only appeared for one second in Torchwood and they have information about everything there. Why, because it's a spinoff, not fanfiction, so atleast we deserve a mention. IJosh64 (talk) 21:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, then if case MM adds, say, this in Back to tue Fourth Dimension: MM: Hey, remember that time the Death Trappers invaded and punched you all the way to 4D Tower? SM3: Yeah? MM: Did you by any chance see tue next Rainbow Colony while flying? SM3: No. Then that would be relevant? IJosh64 (talk) 22:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Knowing MM longer, yeah, that's true. Think of when something a guy says is an example. As in, would you put it in if somebody referenced it in their movie? IJosh64 (talk) 23:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) We'll see. IJosh64 (talk) 12:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i know my page is pretty crappy 'cause i never that kind of wiki edit so that suck but i will solve the problem. And yes i'm a real YTR. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Masker Hello, my name is SuperJake1764, I'm new to the Youtube Rangers, I have two questions: 1. Is there a chat group? 2. How are things around here? The anon block on the SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki is INEFFECTIVE! ): Bad news Pink, Syber seems to have created an alt account. He has another username, he put on his profile another identity, but he acts EXACTLY like him. Syber skirted the anon block, sad truth ):', I dislike how persistant that guy is! What shall we do now? I'm sorry if this isn't relevant to this wiki, but I wanted to find a place to talk to you due to the block that prevents me to talk on the other wiki. :/ (P.S.: I'm talking to everyone this time, the new video of SMG4 is there, please call it ''SM64: Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special)' thank you) 15:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ''The French anon. Help you! I see you rollbackin' pages. Vandalism? I would like to help you GlitchyPSI (talk) 17:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply2 Make me rollbacker so I can rollback the pages too Also, I know who's editing this (He said it already) HE'S USING A PROXY Talked to SM3 about it. It would be happening in any moment now. GlitchyPSI (talk) 17:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I see you blocked Zaid. He may come again with another proxy GlitchyPSI (talk) 17:32, July 2, 2015 (UTC) It's 1:46PM for me. My turn. Hello Pinkolol16, I have seen Zaid or somebody hacking/changing your community, and since I am very active all the time, I can help you moderate this wikia and stop any proxies, I know all mod abilities and I will NOT abuse or do ANYTHING harmful to this wikia, I understand the terms and policies of being a moderator, and most importantly, I will fix any issues or mistakes on pages or profile. ~ThaSheetMon5 WARNING ''DO NOT HEAR ThatSheetMon5 HE'S SECRETLY THE ONE WHO'S DOING ALL OF THIS (Discovered by Starman3) GlitchyPSI (talk) 21:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC). Do not unlock this wiki. I smell future vandalism. I could be wrong, though. Meep. hey pink I need to ask you something? -glitchediris64 (please leave a signature!) I'm not active as much on wikia anymore, you'd best ask on a social media account I have. Twitter, Steam or dA take your pick, but they are where I'm most active. I am Pinkolol16''' The Colour Code Master!''' 19:56, February 16, 2018 (UTC)